The Princess and The Pauper
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: She was always the town's princess, the perfect girl who did no wrong, even as she became the other woman, as she destroyed my life, she always had everything, she couldn't even leave the love of my husband for me. Rogan, Lindsey's POV


At first I found her weird, and wouldn't be caught dead talking to the shy book-worm

The Princess and The Pauper

by Jasmin Kaiba

At first I found her weird, and wouldn't be caught dead talking to the shy book-worm. Her only friend had been that Lane girl, weird in her own right, they fit. But she's been the town's princess, the perfect girl who did no wrong, everybody knew and everybody loved her. So it was no surprise that her very first boyfriend would be the handsome new guy, Dean. I started hating her when they started dating. That girl who had nothing and was a nobody at the beginning suddenly had the most wanted guy in our school, went to a high class private school in Hartford and had loaded grandparents who adored her. I was the nothing compared to her new life. And I hated her even more.

Then that loser Jess came along and she and Dean started having problems. Finally they broke up, she went out with that Jess and I had Dean to myself. Her relationship with Jess went downhill rather quick, and he left without saying goodbye.

She had graduated from Chilton with the top grades, and her grandparents paid for her to attend Yale. I didn't have the chance to go to college, but I got something else, I married Dean. I had thought that finally I would lead a life without her in it; she was at college and far away. I was wrong. Dean wasn't happy in our marriage, he went back to her, she became the other woman, and she took my husband from me.

But after a short time I started hearing how she was distancing herself from Dean, how she was spending time with her new friends, some rich kids from Yale, till one day I heard that Dean has left her. I was overjoyed, and took Dean back without bothering to find out why exactly he left her. Later on, form a drunken Kyle I found out that he'd seen just who her new friends were, and how she fit perfectly in the role of the pampered socialite girl. Her weirdness at her young years had been her true nature as the daughter of 'old money' coming through. But I didn't pay much attention to that, thinking how miserable she must be that once again Dean has left her. That is till one day I found myself in Luke's diner and overheard him telling that Lane girl how the night before he, Lorelei and Rory's father have caught the perfect little princess making out with a rich, socialite boy. That was not a few weeks after Dean broke up with her, she moved on rather quick.

Then one day, just as I was leaving Doosie's two expensive looking SUVs pulled up and parked in front of me. Out of the first one came a handsome, blonde, young man, who just screamed money. I put on my best flirt-smile, but he didn't even look at me as he went and opened the passenger door, and out came Rory Gilmore in expensive clothes and a big smile on her face. The back doors opened as well and two blonde and one red-haired girl came out as well, laughing and talking, crowding around Rory and the blonde guy who was kissing her like mad, till she pushed him away and laughed. Out of the other SUV came five handsome, rich guys, but I knew that they wouldn't look at me. That was the new group of friends that Rory surrounded herself with, children of rich parents, with giant trust funds and large fortunes they were going to inherit, just like her.

Every other time I saw Rory; she was with that blonde guy who I learned was Logan Elias Huntzberger, son of the media mogul Mitchum Huntzberger, and heir to the Huntzberger Publishing Group. I hated her even more, she led the perfect life I always wanted, and didn't have to do anything for it, it was provided by her two last names and the fortunes that came with those names.

I hadn't seen her for two years after she graduated from Yale and left. I was happy then. I had almost forgotten about her, till she came back one day, with her blond heir of a boyfriend and a giant diamond on her left ring-finger. Whole Stars Hollow has celebrated their wedding, and the newspapers were full of the heir to the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes who has married the heir to the Huntzberger fortune. Mrs. Huntzberger, Kirk called her Mrs. Huntzberger, whenever she and her husband came to our little town.

I hated her for everything she had, but I hated her most for the love that was more then visible in Logan Huntzberger's eyes when he looked at her. I never could have had the money, the fame and the life she had, that was more then obvious, but I could've had a loving husband and the perfect family just like she had.

On one occasion when I was in Hartford, I saw her walking down the street with two blonde women who I learned were her mother and sister-in-law, pushing a strolly with the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen, in it.

Rory Gilmore has ruined my life and I'll hate her till the day I die for it.

**AN: I don't really know why I wrote this, or why I'm publishing it, but I always felt that at one point or another Lindsey was bound to hate Rory for the fact that Dean still loved her. And of course, Lindsey would blame Rory for her failed marriage and would only hate her more for the life Rory leads, for the love she has and for everything else.**

**Well, anyway I hope you like this story, I just love Rogan when it's from another's POV, especially if the other person is an ex lover, would be lover or in this case, Lindsey.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Jas**


End file.
